Póstuma
by slutrancy
Summary: "Emudecido empós tanto pranto, pertinaz infante, cortar-lhe-ão a língua ante tua enceta nos portões do Paraíso ou deixá-lo-ão queimar?"


Póstuma.

"_Quando conquistou tudo o que todos querem cortejar, a pobre recompensa não vale os custos: juventude desperdiçada, alma aviltada, honra perdida, são os teus frutos, ó paixão triunfante." – Lord Byron._

O fulgor lunar derramava-se sobre o defunto, banhando-o leitoso, contrastando o lago carmesim, tapeçaria ilustradora do solo, entoada arte casando com lampejar do orvalho. Os orbes cor de céu perderam o próspero cintilar ao estalar dos ossos púberes, o cessar dos ganidos e o secar das lamúrias, contudo, jamais desprover-se-iam do singular e lutuoso sortilégio.

Jazia sobre o gramado irregular, tão sereno e aliviado parecia, a cabeça revestida pelas madeixas graçapé tendia do pescoço fraturado, os braços magros pendendo despretensiosos junto ao tronco, oh meu petulante soldadinho de chumbo, melhor assemelhas-te à marionete ao encerrar de espetáculo.

Silente estaria se não fosse o garoar incessante do sangue nos caros panos que o adornavam, tão imaculado estaria se não o fosse. Emudecido empós tanto pranto, pertinaz infante, cortar-lhe-ão a língua ante tua enceta nos portões do Paraíso ou deixá-lo-ão queimar?

A pícara figura a sua fronte projetada acariciou-lhe a face com a destra enluvada. Envolveu-lhe o queixo com os dedos alongados, levantou-lhe o rosto, lançou-lhe o convidativo sorriso que lhe era tão característico.

Sonolento lhe parecia, o par de topázios adornados por lutuosos cílios negros parecia lutar para manter-se entreaberto, e os lábios, ainda que empalidecidos, não haviam poupado a casta. Poderia Claude roubá-los e guardá-los num vidro à cabeceira?

Tomou-os, como lhe era de praxe fazer, colando-os aos seus, ato agora desprovido da púbere tepidez e da lascívia sonoridade que usualmente compunham a cena. Qual cinema mudo, o demônio sorvia da boca alheia, afagando-lhe as madeixas. Repugnava-lhe o desperdício que lhe parecia ser livrar-se do defunto como se nula fosse sua serventia, ainda estava morno, quase parecia ansiar, e jurava ainda podê-lo ouvir chorar se cerrasse os orbes cor de ardor.

Envolvera o corpo nos braços fortes e posicionara-o em seu colo. Abraçou-o, qual nunca o havia feito, a cabeça agora pendendo em seus ombros largos. Voltara a acarinhá-lo, os fios sapé, o infracto pescoço, as costas magras. Não mais palpitava ou despejava a infinda carência aos pés de seus ouvidos, limitava-se ao silencio, por fim, dócil infante.

Desguarnecera-o dos onerosos trajes sem abundantes cuidados, não tardando a tê-lo desnudo, indiscutivelmente á sua mercê. O fulgor do plenilúnio que se erguia sobre ambos evidenciava o palor de sua pele, entoando seu contorno. O filhote de Lúcifer pôs-se a distribuir úmidos e aprazados beijos pela extensão do cadáver. Esfriava, constatou, logo tornar-se-ia rígido qual mármore, evanescendo os resquícios da maleabilidade que sempre lhe fora atributo.

Afastara-lhe as pernas magras, posicionando-se entre elas. Pousara uma das mãos nas costas do querubim, e adentrara-o, no libido do póstumo ritual que era violá-lo em tais circunstâncias.

Golpeava-o lascivo, numa premência que de sua parte jamais havia existido, o imperativo do alívio até então nunca havia se mostrado tão aturado. O fazia enquanto sorvia dos pequenos lábios, mordiscando-os bestial, desfrutando do sabor enferrujado que revogara por arrancar-lhes.

Os filetes carmesins nadavam pela alva tez do petiz, manchando-lhe qual arte abstrata, esta, de autoria aracnídea.

Por fim, aquele nascido do prolífero martírio derramou-se no interior do maculado querubim, deixando-o num bruno suspirar.

Afastara as madeixas enegrecidas que lhe despencavam sobre a vista e lançara ao defunto um indulgente fitar. Desnudo, a tez tingida em rubro, os lábios sempre tão róseos e estonteantes agora dilacerados, as madeixas caóticas, e os orbes obsecrando pela fleuma do cerrar.

Levantou-se e tomou-o nos braços. Acariciara-lhe as madeixas e com os dedos compridos cerrara as pálpebras do petiz. Beijou-lhe toda a extensão da face, e no mais absoluto silêncio, carregara-o de volta para a mansão, o destino do corpo ainda estava por decidir.

Notas:

Sei que não tenho postado aqui com muita freqüência, mas eu espero estar compensando em qualidade. Fico feliz em ver o quanto meus textos evoluíram desde que iniciei, e devo agradecer tanto ao Claude e ao Alois, meus principais "musos", quanto a vocês que me dão apoio!

Também sei que as temáticas que venho abordando não tem sido as mais radiantes, estou ciente de que minhas fanfics tem ficado mais mórbidas, e confesso que me surpreendi com essa daqui, mas lembrem-se que arte é arte e nem sempre ela tem de ser bonita.

Obrigada por lerem até aqui, espero que tenham aproveitado!


End file.
